conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Constructed Worlds Wiki:Fantasy
Fantasy conworlds are sometimes difficult to define, but usually share common elements. They typically involve a number of species that one would not expect in the real world, whether it is dwarves, fairies, or elves. Fantasy conworlds are often found set in the past, but can span multiple timelimes, and may be set in the present as well. Unlike science fiction types, fantasy conworlds usually do not involve space travel, though there may be other methods of travel employed. There is sometimes, but not always, an element of magic involved with these conworlds. Aeolia Type: Fantasy A world inhabited by men,dwarves,elves,and more Aerosea Type: Fantasy Aerosea is the world happened in alternate far future of our universe. Occupied by multitude anthropomorphic it sets base of deriving different cultures. Arkhangelsk Type: Science Fiction with Fantasy Elements An amalgamation of universes filled with numerous species and empires. Beast World Type: Strictly Fantasy, and Medieval A land filled with monsters and evil creatures. The last Humans are fighting to keep what is truely important, their lives. The Dawn of the Beasts will take place on Farearth. Check out the Beast World Charter where you can type your plights about the monsters you face only in Beast World. Caroth Type: High Fantasy Nól-Caroth, Mer-Caroth and Iri-Caroth form the world known as Caroth,Mer-Caroth is where the Carothinians and The Dwellers Down-Below live. Recently they have been joined by Dwarves coming down from Iri-Caroth and crossing the Irizûl mountain range. The languages of Ziríl - Shadows Voice, Mannish - The Tongue of Man, Svedosh - Language of the Dwarves are spoken in these lands. Currently two wars rage across Mer-Caroth as The Dwellers Down-Below have made an all-out assault on all that lives above ground. The second war is one of age, between The Empire of Nárdunn and The Eastern Domain of Tiris'tal. Cyrio deem Type: Fantasy oriented Cyrio deem is a currently peaceful world where many cultures have been brought together and unlocked there farthest seen potential. and then some. the 3 biggest species are the pikmin, grues, and matoran. in the past, wars have segragated the matoran, the toa and turaga of the tribes have seen there way, engaging in many take-prisoner battles. to cope with the extremeitys of the fight, the Skakidi and vaki were created and lead by barraki. the pikmin were placid and never wanted to fiight with the matoran or other biomechs, so ther set up island cultures allong the edge of the known world. the grues were broght in to be hyperenfocers, as to prevent other battles, and still do. the leader remains on the ceneral coninent, awaiting for enogh brave souls to go into the unknown. Emiscolia Type: Fantasy A grand superpower of an empire set within a constructed world. Hayle Type: Fantasy Ilonorí Type: Fantasy A planet inhabited by jotuns, elves and men. Lorica Type: Science Fantasy Lorica is a parallel world in which humans coexist with plants and animals that have co-evolved with magical life called faera. By understanding how magic works, humans have throughout time, cast increasingly powerful, flexible, and complex spells. Magic is not widespread and is considered taboo, but the few analytical and scientific minds that have discovered or mastered it become truly powerful individuals in this world. Discover the world of refined high fantasy, or follow the project's premier story, Chronicla. Complete with an original language, interesting ideas, detailed maps and beautiful works of art, this is a project you wouldn't want to miss. Might and Power Type: Science Fantasy * Golden Age - Age of galaxy-spanning Ancients, huge space wars and hulking starships. A must for sci-fi fans. * Steel Age - Time of mighty and powerful, default timeline of our world. Intended for fantasy fans bored of standard fantasy. No elves. No orcs. No longswords +2. Just might. And power. * Steam Age - when the Inhark was inhabited, pioneers uncovered Great Evil, which came as unnoticed traveler. Lovecraftian horror setting. Nelàm Type: Fantasy Nelàm is a beautiful fantasy world and endless with magic. It was first made 2003 and been developed under the years. Read more about it by pressing the link. If you want to see the map of Nelàm, take a look at Nelàm World Map Overlords Type: Fantasy A 'traditional' fantasy world filled with elusive elves, stubborn dwarves and lots of other fantasy goodness. Retrovian Empire Type:Fantasy-Realism RPG style A vast empire that which includes all of Earth's old and new countries. You can add allies to the Retrovian Universe. Make your own destiny and play the role of a mighty empire, dictatorship, republic or kingdom. Sdorsoth Type: Realism/Fantasy A world where Good and Evil are more likely to reveal themselves. Suns of the Latter Days Transcarpathia Type:Fantasy A realm that existed for a thousand years on Earth. This place never rests and located in Eastern Europe as Transcarpathia. The people of Earthscape never rests without a light on. Make your own destiny and play the role of a mighty empire, dictatorship, republic or kingdom. The World of Thudd Type: Fantasy Oriented Imagine a people sprung out of the boughs of a Great Tree. Each of its boughs is the length of Africa and the breadth of Australia. The Tree People, the Thuddim they are called, were simple and childlike at first, they grew into a great race, eventually splintered into Seven Ancient Nations and went on to achieve deeds worthy of songs. The World of Ur Type: Science Fantasy Ur is the Rauic word for Earth. The Raum are the inhabitants of Ur. The Raum in many ways resemble a human being save that they have feline features in their faces. The Raum are not catpeople. It is really a coincidence that they resemble our preconception of feline anthropomorphism. Presently, the world of Ur is divided into two nations: two extremely powerful and advanced civilizations in eternal war by which many tales of heroism and romance are spawned. They are the Empire of the Sun and the Empire of the White Ox. Verus Type: Science Fantasy A world that stretches over two planets orbiting each other where science and magic work togather to form the everyday life. Stretching for thousands of years. There are as many species as there are mysteries in this world. A forgotten past lays hidden and will it ever be revealed? Category:Main